Bruno Mars:Uptown Funk!
Informações "Uptown Funk" é uma canção do compositor, guitarrista e produtor musical inglês Mark Ronson, lançada como single para o seu quarto álbum de estúdio Uptown Special. A faixa foi lançada em 10 de Novembro de 2014,2 pela editora discográfica RCA Records, tendo participação vocal de Bruno Mars. Letra Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do This hit, that ice cold Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold This one, for them hood girls Them good girls Straight masterpieces Stylin', while in Livin' it up in the city Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent Gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty I'm too hot (hot damn) Called the police and a fireman I'm too hot (hot damn) Make a dragon wanna retire, man I'm too hot (hot damn) Say my name, you know who I am I'm too hot (hot damn) Am I bad 'bout that money Break it down Girls, hit your, "Hallelujah" Girls, hit your, "Hallelujah" Girls, hit your, "Hallelujah" 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you Saturday night and we're in the spot Don't believe me, just watch (come on) Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Hey, hey, hey, oh! Stop Wait a minute Fill my cup, pour some liquor in it Take a sip, sign a check Julio! Get the stretch! Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi If we show up, we gon' show out Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy I'm too hot (hot damn) Call the police and a fireman I'm too hot (hot damn) Make a dragon wanna retire, man I'm too hot (hot damn) Bitch say my name, you know who I am I'm too hot (hot damn) Am I bad 'bout that money Break it down Girls, hit your, "Hallelujah" Girls, hit your, "Hallelujah" Girls, hit your, "Hallelujah" 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you Saturday night and we in the spot Don't believe me, just watch (come on) Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Hey, hey, hey, oh! Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do Before we leave Lemme tell y'all a lil' something Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Come on, dance Jump on it If you sexy, than flaunt it If you freaky, than own it Don? t brag about it, come show me Come on, dance Jump on it If you sexy, than flaunt it Well, it's Saturday night and we in the spot Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Hey, hey, hey, oh! Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?) Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?) Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?) Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?) Uptown Funk you up Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Bruno Mars